The adventure's Of Ted and the Sun Clan
by West meets East
Summary: A 100 years before For Glory,Honor,Power,Revenge ... This is the tale of an ancient race . Much more ancient than the Sacred Moon Clan . This is the Adventures of the Sun Clan . Before it was wiped out ...
1. The Sword

Summary : Ted is a normal adventurer . His an observant person but unfortunately , bad thing's keep on happening to him . His a member of the great Sun Clan of the Desert . One day , He decide's to head outside of the desert and into the kingdom of Misthalin .

Disclaimer : This story belong's to me and any similarties to the name's are pure coincidence . Runescape belongs to Jagex and not me .

* * *

**_The Adventurer's Of Ted and the Sun Clan ._**

**Adventurer Ted ran from cover to cover . Arrow's landed where his previous position was . Ted was in the wildy and he was running for his life . A pair of unlikely good adventurers mislead him to the wilderness . He didn't know the way around but he was an observant person .Ted's just a new guy . He was from the desert . And he didn't know his way around here . But from what he saw , he was sure his life would end .**

**An arrow suddenly hit it's spot at Ted's leg ."ARGH!" Ted screamed in pain and fell down . The pair laughed and walked towards Ted . They were somehow smug about something .**

**" Why are you doing this to me! WHY! What did I ever do to you! " Shouted Ted at the two . " Quiet boy . Or you'll die earlier than you'd want to " Said one of the two while aiming an arrow at Ted's head . " Just kill me already . I know i'm going to die anyway . " One of the adventurers responded this with a pitied tone , " tsk . So young yet so ready to die . You must be from the Sun Clan of the Desert . Their disciplinary actions make the youth's ready to die any day for the clan . "**

**Ted raised his head so that he could face the adventurer who said that . From the looks of his hair , the man was young but close to elderly . The face was hidden by a hood . The whole body was hidden by black robes . Ted faced the man . Little knew of the Sun Clan . This man was no normal adventurer . This man was a warior . An experienced warrior . His friend however seemed to be one of those serious types . The serious type of ppl who kill first than talk .**

**Ted kept quiet then the warrior's friend said " You should hand us your sword boy . We want it " . Ted's eye's opened in shock . Why would they want his sword . A sword that was just like a bronze sword .A weak phatetic sword ... " You can't fool us with that imatation boy . We are no fools to powerful swords . That is a Sun Clan sword . Forged deep in their mines . It posseses great power and we will take it . " " Never! I'll never give this up! " Shouted Ted with the last of his courage .**

**Ted unsheated his sword and did a battle stance . The two adventurer's smirked at what they saw . The black robed man stood back a few steps and the other just dropped his bow and arrow and drew his sword . Ted charged and aimed a slash at the adventurer's chest but suddenly his sword was taken from him . In a split second , the adventurer was gone and suddenly came back to life with Ted's sword . Shocked , Ted stepped back a few steps . " How dd-did you .. G-grab my .. Sword? " . ' Rules of battle kid . Rules of battle ' was the last thing Ted heard when he blacked out .**

* * *

I need like reviews please . I accept flames . Just review plsss . I mean like . If you don't review , how am I gonna get better at story writing! Come on! 


	2. The mysterious Stranger

**Thanks everyone for the reviews . I really needed it so that more people could just maybe read this story . Ohh yeah and Zanathir and LimePokaDot .. I'll see what I can do .. Ohh yeah .. The disclaimer .. Darn I hate it .. Every time have to type it .. I do not own Runescape or anything related to Runescape .. It all belongs to Jagex .. This story however is mine .. All characters are mine and if name's match real life names , it is purely coincidental . Thank you for reading this :) .**

_**The Adventures of Ted and The Sun Clan**_

**Ted woke up in a daze and his disciplined reflexes made him do a somersault across the room he was in . It was night time and from the sound's coming from the outside , the house he was in was in a city . He then started to walk towards the window when suddenly , a hand reached out and pushed him down to the floor . Ted got up and straightened himself up . He then made a grab for his hidden rod at the back of his body and started tapping the buttons to make the rod become a sword when suddenly ... He realized the 'rod' he was holding was a stick . '--!' was the only face expression Ted could make . **

**A laugh came from Ted's side and a man of dark robes came out from the shadows . " Tsk . Poor boy . Did you actually think that bronze sword could fool treasure hunters like those two? " Said the mysterious stranger . " People like those two are hard to deceive boy . They know what they're looking for . And besides .. To fall so easily in battle .. The Sun Clan does not train their young one's like that ."**

**'Great ' thought Ted as he threw the stick he was holding to the ground . 'Just great . Another guy that knows who I am . Soon enough , everyone in Galienor will know who I am . Well .. Better thank the guy .' **

**"Thanks ... Stranger . Thank you for your help . Err .. I think I'll go now . " Said Ted .**

**" Ohh no no no no . Not just yet boy . Do you realize that you're about to walk into your death? Without a weapon , you are nothing . Even with those skills . CQC ( Close quarters Combat ) doesn't work here boy . Here ." Said the stranger as he tossed a blue sword with several pattern's on it , to Ted . Ted grabbed the sword and examined it . **

**" Ohh yeah .. That sword's made from bluerite ore . I could give you a better sword but I don't have any spare one's . Sorry . And sorry again about your 'sword in a rod' . " Said the stranger .**

**Ted nodded and opened the door of the house and suddenly realized that he should have at least asked for the stranger's name . When Ted turned around however , a thin purple line encircled him and he was raised into the air a few inches . Ted closed his eyes as a bright light emitted from the purple line circling around him . Ted suddenly felt his feet hit ground again . Opening his eyes , Ted saw that he was in a city of tall buildings and vast agriculture . A palace stood out in the direction of north . A fountain lay beside Ted . A very very very very very very big fountain that is . And there were adventurer's roaming around the city . Walking here . Walking there . Small pockets of chatter arising from every corner . Ted smiled . He was where he wanted to be . Varrock .**

**Ted suddenly remembered what he was here for . He took out a piece of blank paper and said " Lakor . Sunthi . Katon . Varrock ." Nothing Much Happened . A group of low-levels overheard what Ted said and started to point fingers at him while saying words like 'Noob' , 'Low-level' and a word Ted didn't know 'Fag' . **

**Assuming it was a vulgar , Ted ignored the low levels and walked towards a nearby tree . There , he sat down and put the map on the ground . Then , he made a spherical shape using his hands . **

**" Lakor . Sunthi . Katon . Varrock . " Said Ted to the piece of blank paper . Nothing happened . Ted then repeated the same words again . Nothing happened . **

**" Hmm ... Maybe ... Ahh never mind . I think I'd leave it at that . I'll go take a tour around the city while I wait for my teammates . " **

**Ted then started to walk away from the tree . Walking in the direction of the West Varrock Bank , he saw a couple of high-level's smithing on anvils in an area covered with half-demolished walls . **

**" Hmm .. Maybe I should try smithi- ( Bump ) . What the ... heck ? " Said Ted as he turned himself around . A group of low-leveled adventurers encircled Ted . The highest of them was a level 12 who was obviously , their leader . **

**" Nice Sword . We want it " Said the leader of the group .**

**" THAT'S IT! EVERYBODY WANTS MY SWORD! If you want it so badly ... Then take it from me . " Said Ted as he grabbed the bluerite sword behind his back and prepared an attack stance . **

**Ted was through with everybody wanting his sword . He had just been robbed of his rod and now that he got a substitute from a stranger , He was about to be robbed again . This time . He was going to have to do some fighting . And to think that he didn't need to do so before his teammates arrived .. **

**One of the low-levels , Ren , looked as his leader started discriminating the boy in front of him . " There stood .. A helpless and lower-leveled adventurer ... But yet .. How did he get that sword ... Hmph . Who cares . I'm not him . So , I'm not in trouble . Heh . A level 3 against a group of levels 8-12 . " Thought Ren . **

**Suddenly , The level 3 suddenly turned into a level 10 . In just a few seconds ... He raised his level up by 7 levels ... That was impossible . Even for the strongest . **

**Ren took a few steps back . In front of him , a powerful young boy was standing . Standing before him and his comrades . He definitely did not want to trifle with him . Ren grabbed the only person he considered a friend in the group he was in and ran off with him . **

**Ted suddenly realized he had unintentionally used Sun Clan magic . His level had suddenly increased by 7 . It was too fast . Only Sun Clan magic could do that . He then decided not to care . He would finish off these low-levels , head towards the Varrock West Bank , get some food and head towards the entrance of the Varrock Castle courtyard . Suddenly , 2 low-levels jumped at Ted and held his hands firmly . Too firmly . Ted then tried to move his legs when he realized two other low-levels had jumped at him and grabbed his legs . Now he was made stationary . 'What could that do ... ' thought Ted . Then suddenly , the leader of the low levels and the rest of them ran straight at Ted , all with their bronze swords pointing towards him . **

**'This isn't good . I'm supposed to meet up with my teammates . ' Thought Ted as he tried to get off the grip of the 4 low-levels holding his hands and legs . ' NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD AT ALL! ' Thought Ted as he closed his eyes . **

**In a flash , all of the low-levels were suddenly on the ground , slashed by swords . Ted opened his eyes . Two very mysterious men with robes of the same color as Ted's stood in front of him . **

**Ted smiled . His teammates had arrived . Looks like he wouldn't have to give out reasons to his teammates on why he had made them lose the 'Higher Pluto Exam' after all .**

**Sorry for the original chapter 2 . It was too short -- . Didn't have enough time to make it longer . **

**A/N : Well was it nice? R & R please . Flame's accepted . I want to know every mistake I made in this chapter . And please tell me if it's boring . **


	3. Relmo , Darren and Ren

**The adventure's of Dunan0 and the Sun Clan . **

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Relmo looked away from the book he was reading and looked towards the door . **

**There were footfalls and panting outside . Arguing and then shouts . **

**Relmo got up and walked towards the door when it burst open .**

**Ren and his friend , Darren , came in with plenty of arguing . Ren turned around and greeted Relmo who was in a shocked state as the very door he had built just two hours ago , was just a pile of broken wood now . Relmo looked up and saw Ren , who was red all over and sweating . **

**" Ren .. Thats the second time you've brok- "**

**" Relmo . Where's the book you showed me last night? "**

**" Huh? Book? You mean the one written by My great grandfather?**

**" Yes! That one! Take the book out! I need to use it! "**

**" What for? "**

**" It's important and urgent! "**

**" But- "**

**" JUST GRAB THE BOOK AND SHOW IT TO ME RELMO! "**

**" Argh alright alright . Stop shouting in my ear ... "**

**As Relmo walked towards his desk , Darren sat down while still arguing with Ren over something . Relmo reached his desk and picked up the book he was reading a few minutes ago . He then passed the book to Ren who quickly opened it and flipped to the middle .**

**" Hey Ren .. Why do you need that book .. "**

**" Quiet Relmo ... I need to concentrate . "**

**" Hey there Darren . Could you fill me in on why Ren's reading my great grandfather's book? "**

**" I have no idea Relmo . We went along with a Noob Theiving Clan and we hadn't had any success till we met a level 3 . He changed into an attack stance and his level quickly rised to level 10 then Ren started pulling me away . "**

**" Hmm . Went up 7 levels in just a few seconds .. Hmm .. i've heard of this before .. "**

**Ren looked up from the book and showed the content's of the page he was reading to Darren and Relmo . **

**" Based on what your grandfather wrote in this book , there was a secretive clan called the 'Sun Clan' . He said that they were prideful and full of courage . They built a village deep in the desert and worship the sun . Relmo . Your great grandfather had gained access to this secretive clan's 'village' . And in one these pages , he mentioned that every 4 years , a youngling will take an exam . An exam that will prove his maturity . "**

**Darren , who wasn't the intelligent one , looked at Ren , then to Relmo and then back to Ren in confusion . He didn't hell know what Ren was saying . **

**Relmo however took it all in slowly and steadily . **

**" So ... My great grandfather .. Wait a minute . That's just rubbish . You can't hide a Village . That must just be a story made up by my great grandfath- "**

**Relmo was cut off as a loud 'BOOM' was heard . Darren , Ren and Relmo simultaneously looked up at the roof of the library . All three then ran out to the backyard . **

**Ren couldn't beleive his eyes .**

**Darren thought his mind was playing tricks on him because of the long speech Ren made .**

**Relmo just looked up with his mouth open . **

**And soon , a number of guards were seen looking up too . And so were the staff . And so was the king . **

**All of them couldn't beleive their eyes . **

**A huge Sun-like shape appeared in the sky , lighting up the whole of varrock even more . **

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	4. Left Behind

**I do not own Runescape . Jagex does . Any associations with Ted or The Sun Clan is purely coincidental . Runescape is owned by Jagex and its various branches .  
Btw, didn't update fast as I was sad that only 4 reviews came :( please review more :(**

* * *

**The Adventures of Ted And the Sun Clan . **

**Ted and his Teammate's ran across the city of Varrock . **

**' STOP! STOP! BY THE ORDER OF THE KING OF VARROCK , YOU ARE TO STOP AT ONCE! ' Shouted out a Varrock guard pursuing Ted and team . **

**' Team , we're nearing the Southern Entrance! Keep up your running pace! We can't fall down now or we'll risk exposure! ' Shouted out the leader of Ted's Team , Haldir . **

**' Risk exposure? That's very funny Haldir! Considering the fact that a second small sun appeared in the morning sky! ' Said Ted as he ran past Haldir . **

**' Sun two! No name's! We'll risk our confidentiality! ' Shouted out Brock , who was at the front of the pack . **

**' Wha- ' **

** CRASH **

**' Keep running guys! I'll catch up! ' Shouted out Ted to his team that ran past him .**

**He had crashed into a makeshift Stall when he looked back . His leg was hurt badly and he stood up slowly. Several Varrock Guards were closing the Southern gate's which was just a few feet in front . His team had escaped through the gate. **

**Several peasants looked out through their windows and watched as Varrock Guards sorrounded Ted . **

**' Dang .. ' Whispered Ted to himself , as looked around him for some sort of escape . There was none . 'Looks like I'm gonna have to fight my way through ' . He drew his sword and prepared a defensive stance . Ted wasn't going to use Sun Clan magic just yet .. He was going to see how good these Guards were .**

**An Officer stepped out of the small group of guards . **

**' By the order of the King , You will lay down your arms and surrender peacefully and unconditionally . You will be sent to the palace for investigations . ' **

**Ted didn't say anything . After several minutes of silence , the Officer turned around and started talking to a Guard. This guard however was not wearing a helmet and his amour's shoulder pad's had several stripes on it . This man must be a higher ranking officer .**

**The officer soon turned around and shouted out ' SEIZE HIM! ' and at once the guards started walking slowly towards Ted . **

**Ready for a fight , Ted raised his weapon and prepared an offensive stance . The guards were walking faster than expected . There was something amidst . They should be walking slowly ... and if they were walking really fast ... then there was some way of escape! **

**Ted turned his head and saw an alley he did not see earlier on in the commotion . The guards started running and Ted took out one of his Scrolls . **

**'SUNFARANA' **

**Immediately a miniature-sized sun appeared before Ted . The guards stopped moving and lowered their heads to see the Sun and almost as if that was the signal , the sun blew up and a bright light covered the area before Ted . **

**Ted turned and made his escape . He knew that he couldn't waste his energy on guards now that he could escape .  
**

* * *

**Read and Review please . Thank you btw for using your precious time to read this story of mine . **


End file.
